


and all i do (is sit and think about you)

by coops



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coops/pseuds/coops
Summary: your body hurts, and you are exhausted.





	and all i do (is sit and think about you)

**Author's Note:**

> post survivor series. 
> 
> title from the 1975 - it’s not living (if it’s not with you)

your whole body _hurts_. it aches and hurts and it feels unrelenting, like it’s never going to _not_ be this painful.

your body hurts, and you are exhausted. you take a shower, and then walk into the dressing room with the sofa and the tv and just, collapse. 

you’re not too sure how long you’re lying there, hoodie up and curled into the back of the sofa. you probably even fall asleep for a while there. 

but, something makes you stir and when you open your eyes, shift a bit so that you are less curled up, you know you are no longer alone.

you blink and sniff and slowly start to sit up. slowly, painfully.

she sits there, on the chair on the other side of the room, and you feel her watching you.

you don’t look at her, not yet.

your bones still aches, your body still suffering. (your heart is still pained)

you don’t think you are ready for what’s she’s going to say to you, be it good or bad.

she silently hands you a bottle of water and as you take it, you finally look at her.

she looks small and tired and annoyed and _angry_ but when she catches your eye, everything softens.

“you did good,” she says quietly, and you think this, this is probably as much as she is going to give you right now. this is as much as you deserve. you nod.

as you sip the water, you think: she has never been so beautiful. even with a busted face - bruised and slightly less swollen than before. she makes you catch your breath, still, every day. 

you realise your body aches for another entirely different reason, too. 

“what are you doing here, becky?” you croak out. she runs her hand over the back of her head, looks at the floor just in front of your feet. 

she shrugs, and takes a breath. 

“i figure...you should know. that you did good. that i’m-”

proud. you know she’s about to say proud but something stops her and you know that it’s hard for her to even say it but it doesn’t matter, not to you, you understand what she doesn’t say, just like always. 

you nod and take another swig from the water bottle. 

“promised you i would, right?”

becky lets out a small smile and not for the first time, you wonder how you got here, the two of you.

still, you ache.

“ok, well. i should-” she stands, and for just a moment, you think she’s going to hug you or at least squeeze your shoulder or-

she hesitates, when she get to you, and you freeze. 

she looks like she might-

she swallows thickly and you briefly think you about how much you want her to envelope you, fully, completely. 

you’ve not stopped looking at her. this is the closest you’ve been to her in a while and your whole entire being feels her energy vibrating through you.

you think better than to stand up; she takes a couple of steps towards the door and your chest immediately _hurts_ , but then she’s quickly moving back to you and pressing a kiss to your head. 

she leaves then, and you are shaking and breathless and you didn’t realise quite how much you craved her. 

you are tired and in pain and so, so, in love. 

you wonder if you’ll ever forgive yourself for all that you’ve done to drive her away the way you have done. you wonder if _she_ ever will.

you know you’ll never stop trying to make it up to her. 


End file.
